Alicia
"En tant que membre de la famille royale je me dois de veiller sur Dipan jusqu'à la toute fin" -Alicia de Dipan-'' Alicia est l'un personnages principaux du jeu Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Fille du roi Barbarossa et de la reine Malabeth de Dipan, elle est l'incarnation de la plus jeune des Trois soeurs Valkyries, Silmeria. Toutefois à cause d'un Rite Souverain incomplet, Silmeria, possède encore ses souvenirs, et peut communiquer avec l'esprit d'Alicia. Cela a conduit son père à l'exiler dans un château loin de Dipan, développant ainsi un caractère réservé et effacé. Personnalité Au début de Valkyrie Profile 2, Alicia est très timide et renfermée. Elle est réservée et deteste se battre. Alicia parle rarement avec les autres membres de l'équipe et qu'elle le fait, c'est toujours de manière génée. Cependant, une fois qu'ils commencent la quête de l'Orbe du Dragon, Alicia commence à sortir de sa coquille et à parler davantage. On voit d'abord des preuves d'un changement majeur quand elle rencontre Ull dans le passage souterrain Royal. Elle lui parle librement, mais quand elle n'est pas autorisée à entrer dans Dipan , elle dégaine son épée , une première pour elle. A Dipan , elle lève aussi son épée volontiers contre Walther et Gyne, ainsi que sur Hrist. Après que le chapitre 4 se termine , un autre preuve montre ce changement, c'est la citation de combat d'Alicia qui change. Au lieu d'être axée sur la paix et la peur, elle savoure désormais le combat et se moque de l'ennemi . Voici un exemple de ces nouvelles citations "''Let us claim first blood. Attack." (Laissez-nous prétendre au premier sang Attaquons !) comparé à une une citation ancienne "Can we really win this" (" Peut-on vraiment le gagner ? "). On peut maintenant qu'elle est à l'aise dans le combat et y prend même du plaisir. Un autre tournant important pour elle, est la combat contre Heimdall et Odin . Elle dit "I no longer pray to the gods, lest my resolve should weaken! I can't look back now, it will only slow me down! I can only go forward, now... Forward, as a human." ("Je ne sais plus prier les dieux , de peur que ma résolution soit affaiblir ! Je ne peux pas regarder en arrière maintenant, cela me ralentirai ! je ne peux aller de qu'en avant , maintenant ... l'avant, comme un être humain .") Alicia est devenue elle-même avec des objectifs majeurs et unegrande détermination. La dernière étape de la progression du personnage d'Alicia, c'est quand elle choisit d'être les vaisseaux desValkyries. Elle est prête à se sacrifier pour le plus grand bien de Midgard. Hitoire Attention spoilers !! Pour avoir une idée complète des antécédents d'Alicia, nous devons d'abord examiner les événements antérieurs à sa naissance. Silmeria Valkyrie servait son maître, Odin, fidèlement jusqu'à que celui-ci lui confie la mission de s'emparer de l'Orbe du Dragon à Midgard. Consternée par cette idée, elle défia Odin et finit par être scellée par un le Rite Souverain. Toutefois, au lieu de devenir complètement réincarnée en Alicia ,Silmeria resta présente au coeur de l'âme d'Alicia, et pouvait donc communiquer. En utilisant cette capacité, elle communiquait avec Alicia dès son plus jeune âge, la préparant au jour où Hrist arriverait pour la tuer. Ces conversations entrainèrent de nombreux problèmes dans le Palais, où Alicia, Princesse de Dipan était vue comme folle. son père, le roi Barbarossa de Dipan l'exila dans un château près de Crell Monferaigne. Par ce rejet paternel, elle devint introvertie et développa le sentiment de peur. A l'âge de dix-huit ans, Hrist arrivée à la succession est chargée de tuer Alicia, pour récuperer l'âme de Silmeria. Toutefois , Silmeria parvient à aider Alicia, et elles fuient à la ville portuaire de Solde au Nord de Midgard. Arrivé dans Solde, Alicia se dérige au bureau d'embarquation, mais les laisons sont coupées à cause d'une mystérieuse attaque de navires. La cause réelle est Hrist, qui désire empêcher l'arrivée Silmeria à Dipan à tout prix. C'est là qu'elle rencontre Rufus, que Silmeria sait très bien, a un secret mêléau destin. Rufus accepte , et les trois protagonistes partent pour le Bois perdu. Sur le chemin , les avis Rufus conversations Alicia avec elle-même . Il est révélé Silmeria l'habite. En chemin, Rufus remarque les conversations d'Alicia avec elle même. Il est révélé en fait que Silmeria demeure en elle. Dans le Bois Perdu, Alicia, Silmeria et Rufus entre dans le Souterrain Royal. Ils trouvent une relique Einherjar contenant l'âme d'un ancien guerrier lourd, Dylan . Il est matérialisé , et accompagne l'équipe à partir de ce moment. À mi-chemin à travers l'expédition, le groupe sont arrêtés par un pont effondré, où un vieux pendentif s'y trouve, causant à Alicia à revivre les souvenirs de son bannissement. C'est visiblement bouleversant pour elle, mais le voyage se poursuit. Arrivés à Dipan, ils se faufilent dans le château. Alicia dit aux autres que son ami travaillant aux palais appelé Dallas, un mage, pourrait les aider à alerter le roi des plans d'Asgard de détruire Dipan , et que la seule façon de sauver Midgard est l'Orbe du Dragon. Dans le palais, ils tombent sur le laboratoire des Trois Mages. Dipan fait des expériences de créations de monstres , et a mis au point une étrange machine, le plus important dans le complot du jeu. Cependant, quand ils parlent à Dallas, il n'aide peu. Le roi arrive dans le laboratoire, et comme il ne reconnaît pas sa fille comme vivante, il n'a aucun désir à parler avec elle. L'équipe est ensuite encerclée par des gardes mais est sauvée par un sort lancé par un jeune homme mystérieux qui la téléporte en lieu sûr. De nouveau présent dans le Bois Perdu, le groupe découvre l'identité de leur sauveur, Lezard Valeth. Il se présente, et veut aider le groupe à obtenir l'Orbe du Dragon. Le groupe se dirige ensuite les Ruines du Mont Serdberg, dernier lieu mentionné par des archives à Dipan où residerait l'Orbe du Dragon. En explorerant les ruines, ils rencontrent à mi-chemin, un duo mystérieux - la chasseuse de trésor Leone et le mercenaire Arngrim. Ils veulent aider le groupe, et acceptent de les accompagner, même si ils n'ont aucune idée de leurs objectifs. Mais Silmeria se méfie d'eux, et met en garde Alicia de surveiller ses arrières. Au sommet, ils trouvent le Guardien de l'Orbe, et le battent. Mais à l'autel , il n'y a pas l'Orbe du Dragon. Silmeria fait surface, et utilise la lecture d'objet sur l'autel, il est dit le groupe de l'Orbe du Dragon a étédéplacée au Temple Audoula du Lac. Arngrim fait la remarque qu'il n'avait pas idée qu'une Valkyries pouvait avoir cette capacité de lecture d'objets, à laquelle répond avec fièrement Silmeria, c'est une compétence qui lui est propre. Au temple , Alicia et Leone engagent une conversation amicale Leone lui dit qu'elle est forte pour son âge, à laquelle Alicia répond " J'ai une mission à faire! ", Leone demande alors ce qu'elle est cette mission. Alicia lui répond en disant qu'elle a besoin d'amener l'Orbe du Dragon dans son pays pour le sauver des dieux et, Leone dit alors que c'est une noble intention. Nous voyons de plus en plus qu'Alicia devient sociable. L'autel est lui aussi vide, et au lieu de trouver l'Orbe du Dragon, le groupe pend conaissance du secret de Rufus- il est demi-elfe, et un vaisseau d'Odin. Silmeria révèle qu'elle savait depuis le début, ce qui incite à Rufus à devenir en colère. Ils partent , et se dirige desormais vers les Cavernes du Volan Surts. Après avoir voyagé à plusieurs endroits de Midgard, l'Orbe du Dragon est enfin trouvé, situéau Palais du Dragon Vénéré. Toutefois, comme Silmeria atteint avec hésitation le trésor, Leone jette son épée sur elle et vole l'Orbe. Elle révèle alors sa véritable identité : Hrist Valkyrie. Arngrim, furieux d'avoir été trahi, l'attaque, mais Hrist le tue et son âme est matérialisé comme un Einherjar, puis elle se téléporte pour rejoindre le Valhalla. Silmeria fait des excuses à tout le monde, elle dit que lorsqu'elle tenait l'Orbe du Dragon, son esprit s'est vidé, surement à cause des pensées d'Alicia auraient pris le dessus. Elle révèle également qu'elle saivait dès le début que Leone était Hrist mais elle avait peur de la confrontation car tant qu'elle est coincée dans le corps d'Alicia, elle ne peut se battre à force égale. Rufus semble un peu surpris et en colère au début, mais Lezard assure que Silmeria n'a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans ce genre de circonstances. Tout le monde convient que Dipan sera leur prochaine destination, et ainsi ils se dirigent vers là-bas. Dans le Souterrain Royal, Ull des Ases bloque l'entrée à Dipan. Il raconte que Silmeria l'avait manquémanquait, et il aime sa nouvelle coiffure . Alicia insiste et demande à rejoindre à Dipan , comme elle fait partie de la famille royale, elle doit veiller sur Dipan jusqu'à la fin . Ull est alors furieux, car Alicia, une simple mortelle lui parle . Il demande à parler à Silmeria, ce qui est refusé par le groupe , qui lèvent leurs armes. Un combat contre Ull a lieu et celui-ci meurt (probablement), vaincu par l'équipe. Lorsque l'équipe arrive à Dipan , ils lee trouvent en ruines . Hrist a détruit une grande partie de la ville, et le roi Barbarossa a été condamné à mort. Hrist se trouve dans la cour du château avec Walther, Gyne et Arngrim . Barbarossa est placé sous la guillotine par Walther et Gyne qui ont trahi leur roi . Dallas apparaît , et toujours fidèle au roi, il sera également guillotiné. Hrist se lève, et fait un discours la façon à détruire toute résistance, futile soit-elle de Dipan. Une flèche est lancée sur elle, mais elle l'attrape. L'équipe arrive alors et est arrêtée par Walther et Gyne . Ils sont vaincus, mais Barbarossa est toujours exécuté. Alicia s'effondre en larmes, tandis que Hrist et Arngrim se téléportent loin, en leur disant qu'ils ont jusqu'à minuit pour partir. A l'intérieur, Lezard dit à Rufus qu'il est le seul espoir de l'humanité, comme il peut atteindre la divinité. Rufus ne dit plus un mot après. Comme Alicia recherche sa mère dans le château, elle voit à un moment des gardes royaux portant un cercueil. Alicia demande qui c'était, les gardes répondent que la reine s'est donnée la mort. Alicia s'effondre à côté du cercueil , avant qu'il soit repris par les soldats. Au bout des escaliers, une lumière violette apparaît, ce sont Hrist et Arngrim . Alicia demande à savoir si Hrist a assassiné sa mère mais elle répond que non . Rufus demande pourquoi Arngrim sert Hrist, à laquelle il répond qu'il n'a pas le choix . Dylan s'attaque à lui, tandis que Silmeria défie Hrist à un duel. Comme ils combattent, Walther et Gyne, devenus revenants, lancent le Rite du souverain sur Silmeria et Hrist, provoquant le début de la séparation de leurs âmes et de leurs corps. Comme cela se produit, Brahms se dégage de Dylan, et tente d'arrêter le rite . Pendant ce temps Lezard commence à jeter un sort. Retour à Asgard , Odin et Freya sentent ce qui se passe, Freya s'y téléporte pour retablir l'ordre. Elle détecte une distorsion, le plancher de la salle commence à briller . Elle lance un sort de cristalisation sur Brahms. Comme elle le fait, Silmeria se précipite pour protéger Brahms, mais elle est aussi touchée elle aussi; par ce sort de cristallisation, ce qui entraîne Brahms à être cristallisé . C'est un paradoxe, puisque seulement Silmeria aurait dû être cristallisé, et Brahms scéllé avec son âme . En raison du voyage temporel de Lezard, Silmeria est piégée dans un cristal et est téléportée avec lui. Freya part aussi, avec Hrist et Brahms désormais cristallisé. Quand Alicia se réveille, elle voit Rufus accroupi dans la pièce. Elle demande ce qui s'est passé, et Rufus lui dit que Walther et Gyne ont pu lancer Rite Souverain. Elle essaie de trouver Silmeria, mais il n'y a pas de réponse . Elle conclut que Rite du souverain a doit avoir être complètement effectuée. Elle demande plus de détails à Rufus, et il raconte l'histoire . Elle pose la question de ce qu'ils doivent faire, mais Rufus n'a aucune idée. À leur sortie de Dipan , ils discutent de la marche à suivre. Ils ont tous deux décidé qu'ils veulent obtenir de lOrbe du Dragon afin qu'il retrouve sa place à Midgard, et si besoin au sommet Yggdrasil, où Rufus atteindra la divinitéafin de s'affranchir d'Odin . Alicia accepte de l'accompagner , et se drigent à la Forêt des Esprits. Ils découvrent de la Porte de Bifrost , mais ne peut entrer comme Alicia est un être humain . Alicia décide alors d'inhaler de la poudre de Goule, tout en portant l'anneau de Rufus pour arrêter les effets de cette substance. Le plan fonctionne, mais les deux sont confrontés à Heimdall, et l'ont ainsi vaincu. Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Personnages